


Fight choreography

by emei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Morgana dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight choreography

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday ficlet for Mia.

“Stop ogling your manservant, it’s quite unbecoming,” Morgana says as Arthur leads another turn that gets Merlin back into his view, leaning against the wall at the back of the banquet hall.

Arthur allows himself to turn a truly irritated face to her before he pastes his smile back on, for the benefit of the guests. She considers Merlin’s figure, fidgeting in the ridiculous hat Arthur makes him wear. Red suits him.

“Now I see,” she says, making a perfectly controlled twirl, “why you make him wear that ridiculous hat. It ensures that you can stare at him as much as you like, and he’ll only think that you’re taking pleasure in ridiculing him.”

A muscle in Arthur’s jaw twitches, but his smile remains in place. He leads her through the most complicated series of steps he can possible imagine. Morgana follows gracefully, subtly speeding the pace up, dancing to shine, and judging by the looks of the noblewomen it’s working. Arthur doubles their double-pace, and bites out: “You are an utter nightmare”.

(Their dances are always swordfights in disguise.)

As the tune ebbs out, they slow down and Arthur fingers the all-too-obvious sword calluses on Morgana’s hand.  
“Speaking of unbecoming activities…” he says, smile turning wry.

“Oh, who are you to talk?” She's frustrated that she can't come up with a more cutting response, but she's a little breathless still and besides Gwen is smiling distractingly at her from across the hall. Morgana keeps getting caught up in the thought that Gwen has been watching her dance.

Arthur has the gall to laugh. Morgana deliberately steps on his toes and smiles sweetly at him.


End file.
